Pit Stop
The Pit Stop is the in-game rotary shop where characters, skins, decals, karts, wheels and paint jobs can be bought using Wumpa Coins in Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled. It consist of two bundle slots of discounted items and six slots for packs and individual items. Overview At the start of every day (12:00AM UTC), the Pit Stop refreshes with set new deals occupying each of the slots. If a player has already bought one of the deals, then a new one takes its place, until one that the player has not bought shows up. Bundle slots can only contain bundle deals, while non-bundle slots can contain everything else. Sticker packs, which may contain paint jobs, are always in non-bundle slots. Deals may be GP Limited, meaning they are exclusive to the on-going Grand Prix and will only be available in the store during its duration with a few days of extra time. Only a select few GP Limited deals are available each day, taking priority over regular deals and are therefore deals that cannot be made to appear through buying another deal. Deals All bundles feature items discounted to 10% of the sum of their items' value. Some of these items can be bought separately at full price. Items already owned are discounted of their value in bundles. This list does not represent their current availability. Character Bundles Kart Sets Kart Sets usually contain a Kart Body, its corresponding Paint Job and Wheels as well as a Decal. *Cabrio - *Crikey - *Deadinator - *Doom Buggy - *Imperium - * Le Chaux - *Roadster - *Six-Pipes - *Trikee - * Weird Science (Probulot 2000 + Mad Scientist Crash Skin) - * Spyromobile - Characters * Crunch Bandicoot - * Krunk - * Small Norm - * Big Norm - * Nash - * N. Trance - * Real Velo - * Geary - * Zam - * Zem - * Ami - * Megumi - * Liz - * Isabella - * Baby Crash - * Baby Coco - * Hunter - * Gnasty Gnorc - Character Skins * Scuba Crash - * Biker Crash - * Mad Scientist Crash - * Ninja Cortex - * Robot Cortex - * Pharaoh Cortex - * General Tiny - * Football Tiny - * Tiny Biker - * Tiny Gladiator - * Princess Coco - * Ballerina N. Gin - * Chef N. Gin - * Crash Test Dummy N. Gin - * Beach Dingodile - * Hazmat Dingodile - * Painter Dingodile - * Fisherman Polar - * Viking Polar - * Musketeer Pura - * Sabertooth Pura - * Penta Ninja - * Gentleman Ripper Roo - * Mad Scientist Ripper Roo - * Komodo Khan - * Wizard Komodo Joe - * Gangster Pinstripe - * Cowboy Fake Crash - * Shower Cap Nitros Oxide - * Stone Age N. Tropy - * Dirt Bike Crunch - * Jurassic Krunk - * Orc Big Norm - * Life Saver N. Trance - * Wooden Doll N. Trance - * Gnome Real Velo - * Bulldog Zam - * Devil Dog Zam - * Punk Zem - * Caveman Zem - * Motorsport Ami - * Motorsport Megumi - * Motorsport Liz - * Motorsport Isabella - Paint Jobs *Electron Blue - *Electron Purple - *Electron Pink - *Electron Red - *Electron Orange - *Electron Yellow - *Electron Green - *Electron Aqua - *Iridescent Purple - *Iridescent Red - *Iridescent Orange - *Iridescent Blue - Color Sets Decals Wheels Sticker Packs Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Gameplay